


Baby On Board

by wotcherpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No War, Domestic, F/M, Jily Challenge, Marauders' Era, One Shot, This Is All Fluff You May Need To Visit The Dentist Immediately After Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotcherpotter/pseuds/wotcherpotter
Summary: A look into the lives of the Potter Family as two become three.





	Baby On Board

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jily Challenge March. Unbeta'd - apologies in advance for any mistakes but I'm late posting and just wanted to get it up!
> 
> Prompt: Eating in bed drives James a little insane but some nights he can’t help but curl up with a bag of popcorn and fail in his attempts to steal some of Lily’s oreos (Lily is not a sharer of food).

Every muscle in Lily’s body ached as if she had been on her feet for several days; in fact she had only been at work for a couple of hours. She was in the last year of her healer training, which made for busy days at work running around St Mungo’s. In the three hours since she had arrived, already she’d seen a venomous tentacula bitten patient; a wizard with third degree burns from a blast-ended skrewt; a tickling jynx gone horribly wrong; and a young witch with a vanishing hand. On top of all that, she hadn’t been able to eat anything for breakfast because she was feeling nauseous.

She stole a moment to catch her breath in the staff room, finding it empty as she walked in. She busied herself making tea, hoping it would settle her stomach. Lifting the mug to her mouth she went to take a sip but the smell was inducing another wave of nausea. She poured the entire mug down the sink, almost throwing it in her haste to get the smell away. She stood standing over the sink trying to summon the strength to get to one of the arm chairs to relax. 

‘Hey Lily,’ said Gurinder, another of the trainees Lily worked with. 

Lily gave her a tight-lipped smile, not confident she would be able to open her mouth without throwing up. 

Gurinder didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary; though to be fair, she was out of the room before Lily could take a second look. That was the life of a healer at St Mungo’s. 

Lily’s compact warmed up in the pocket of her scrubs. She pulled it out and saw her trainer, Ayumi, in the mirror.

‘Evans - er, Potter, sorry still getting the hang of that. We need you on the Fifth Floor to help out with a poison emergency. Remember everything you can about belladonna on your way.’

The image of Ayumi disappeared from the mirror as quickly as it had come. Lily moved as swiftly as she dared to her own locker, digging around quickly for a vial of pain relieving solution she kept on her. She gulped it down, hoping it would work as quick as she needed it to. 

* * *

Three days passed, and Lily woke up with that same nauseous feeling on her day off. She couldn’t move without her stomach gurgling. James had prepared her some toast with jam before leaving for the ministry, but the sight of it made her run to the bathroom. She spent the entire morning laying flat on her back in an attempt to stave off the illness. She couldn’t force herself to drink the solution that would heal the food poisoning she most likely had.

At some point her eyes grew too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep. When she woke again it was to the sound of the wireless on downstairs. The sun had been replaced by the pink skies of the early evening. She sat up, her head spinning. Footsteps walked across the upstairs landing. James peered around the bedroom door and with him came the smell of peppermint. 

‘Still poorly, I see?’ 

‘Is it that obvious?’ Lily said with a croak.

James kneeled on the floor beside her head. ‘I brought you peppermint tea. Mum says it’s supposed to help.’

‘How is dear mother?’

‘Busy with Christmas plans. She could barely fit me in on my way home.’ 

Lily smiled; she could imagine the chaos the Potter Manor would currently be in, having lived through it this time last year. James brushed the stray hairs on her forehead away before pressing a soft kiss. Lily brought the mug of tea to her mouth, daring to sip. 

‘James - I need to - look out.’ Lily ran to the bathroom to stick her head in the toilet. 

James was right behind her, holding her hair away from her face. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back and all Lily could think was how disgusting she must look. 

‘Maybe we should stop by St Mungo’s, just in case.’ 

Lily wiped her mouth before resting her head against the porcelain. ‘I don’t think it’s anything that deathly.’

‘Haven’t you been ill for the last fortnight? Maybe you picked up something at work.’

When Lily thought about it, James had a point. She couldn’t think of a day in the last month, even, where she hadn’t been queasy at the sight of something. She’d been making excuses, explaining it to herself it was reasonable to feel queasy upon seeing the boils from a duelling misadventure oozing with pus. But today, all she’d seen was the back of her eyelids and a slice of jam on toast. 

James was looking at her expectantly. With her cheek still resting on the toilet she began to nod, but the movement made her head swirl. James helped her up from the floor of the bathroom, downstairs and into the living room by the fireplace. He picked up a handful of floo powder before stepping in. 

‘St Mungo’s Emergency Department.’

The green flames engulfed both of them and whisked them away. 

* * *

Ayumi had left the room 15 minutes ago to retrieve the results of her tests. James was sat in the chair beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, scared to move in case the nausea came back. James’s leg had started its nervous tick. Lily squeezed his thigh, wordlessly asking him to stop. 

‘Sorry, Lil,’ James said, smoothing her hair. 

Ayumi walked back in, parchment in hand and broad smile on her face. The smile eased the knot that had formed in her stomach, though clouding her mind. James’s free hand squeezed the one she was resting on his thigh. 

‘You’re fine, Lily, you can stop worrying.’

Her shoulders sagged, a deep sighing rushing from her mouth. 

‘It’s some good news, actually,’ Ayumi started. ‘You’re pregnant!’

Lily’s immediate reaction was tears; she wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad, but she was definitely emotional. 

‘About eight weeks, from what your test results say.’

She looked up at James beside her, the biggest smile on his face she’d seen since they locked eyes as she was walking down the aisle. His obvious excitement told her this was right, that it was how it was supposed to be. Maybe she had expected it a little further down the track, but with James by her side she knew it didn’t matter. 

‘Unfortunately that means we’ll have to halt your healer training; it’s too dangerous and unpredictable for the baby.’

Lily was nodding along, only half listening to what Ayumi was saying. 

‘We can pick up when or if you’re ready to come back, but until then you take it easy.’

Ayumi stood to open the door, Lily following with James in tow. They walked along the corridor towards the fireplace that would take them home. James used their intertwined fingers to bring Lily into a tight embrace. Lily’s arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest. His own cheek was resting atop her head. When they eventually pulled away she could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

‘We’re parents,’ she said.

His answering chuckle was more of a sob and a couple of his tears fell onto the woollen jumper he wore. 

‘You’re going to such a great dad.’

This time he really did sob; the tears were falling faster than before. Lily moved her hands so they caressed both sides of his face, pulling him down to her. She was kissing him, trying to tell him just how much she loved him in that moment. His tears mingled with her own, their saltiness on her tongue. 

* * *

Snow was continuing to fall as the day turned to night. Lily was watching from the large window in the downstairs living room of Potter Manor. She sat by the fire on a small, cushioned loveseat nursing a warm mug of chai Euphemia had just brewed. She had requested they stay the night of Christmas Eve, insisting she needed to be surrounded by her family during the holiday. Lily would never deny her, even if she had the choice.

The house was beautifully decorated; a large pine tree stood in the corner of the room, and several others were dotted around the house. The room was alight with hundreds of candles floating overhead, and she was reminded nostalgically of Hogwarts as soon as she had walked in. Tinsel and ornaments hung from every branch. Five stockings dangled from the mantelpiece, including one with her own name. 

Euphemia sat in a single armchair across from her, sipping from her mug. Her eyes twinkled as if she knew a secret, an expression Lily had come to know as her resting face. 

James came through from the kitchen, where he was helping Sirius clean up after dinner. He sat beside Lily on the small lounge, pressing a quick kiss to her temple and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Sirius was hot on his heels, laughing at something James must have said. 

Fleamont was last to join them, walking in from his office with a bottle of matured firewhisky. He flicked his wand and five small glasses materialised, hovering in the air beside him. 

‘None for me thanks, Monty,’ Lily said.

Fleamont shared a knowing look with Euphemia. ‘Very well, dear.’

He waved his wand and the fifth glass disappeared as quickly as it had come. Fleamont grabbed a glass for himself, and the remaining three floated through the room to the others. Fleamont joined Euphemia, sitting on the arm of her chair. James tapped his own glass with his wand.

‘Is it okay if I make the toast this year?’ he said, looking to his father for approval. Fleamont gestured for him to go ahead, and James cleared his throat. 

‘I just wanted to say I’m grateful to everyone in this room for being a part of my life. To Sirius, for being my best mate even when I was a git; to Mum and Dad, for loving me despite my big head; and to Lily, my love,’ he paused to look at her. His eyes were shining and she could feel the tears brewing in her own. ‘For choosing to raise a family with such an arrogant toe-rag like me.’

At his mention of her former pet name for him she laughed. He raised his glass in salute, and four others followed. All five of them took a sip of their drinks. The only sound was the crackle of the fire for a moment, and then:

‘Did you say a  _ family _ , Prongs?’ Sirius said.

Lily was smiling through her tears again, laughing at the sight of James nodding his head so vigorously. 

‘You’re going to be a fucking  _ dad _ ?’

‘Sirius Orion you will watch your tongue in this house,’ Euphemia chastised, but her heart wasn’t in it. 

As Sirius jumped on James with excitement, Lily looked over to see Euphemia with an almost identical teary smile on her face. Maybe her eyes twinkled because she  _ did _ know everyone’s secrets. Before she could ponder that further, Sirius had moved his attention onto her and was crushing her in a hug. 

* * *

Lily had been waiting all day to hear from her sister. They weren’t exactly speaking, but she thought Petunia might have called a truce for Lily’s birthday. But it was past seven in the evening, and she hadn’t heard anything. She’d had a phone put into their cottage on the chance Petunia might call. But in the eight months since they’d moved in, there hadn’t been so much as a peep. 

She hadn’t spoken to her sister since their parents had passed. She knew Petunia blamed her for not being able to save them; ‘What use was being a witch if she couldn’t magic them back to life?’ Petunia had yelled at her in their hospital room. 

But she had hoped, on the first birthday since their passing, Petunia would find it in her heart to say something. She decided to call her sister instead. 

She dialled the number she had hanging on the wall near the phone. It was ringing, once, twice, before:

‘Dursley residence, this is Petunia.’

‘Tuney, please don’t hang up.’

There was a pause. ‘What do you want?’

‘I was hoping you might call,’ Lily said with a sigh. 

‘Why on earth would I want to call you?’ Petunia was cold, her voice quiet. 

‘Tuney, please.’ Lily was on the verge of tears. 

She heard James shuffle up behind her, pulling her into his arms. She cradled the phone next to her ear as she leaned on him for support. 

‘I know you know what day it is.’

‘And  _ I _ know you heard me when I said I never want to speak to you again.’

The dial tone rang in Lily’s ear as Petunia hung up. 

* * *

She was pulled from her slumber by a warm kiss pressed to her forehead. She hated the interruption to her sleep, however a smile managed to creep onto her face. With her eyes still closed, she turned slowly to the direction of her disruption. An arm rested around her shoulders, warm with a faint smell of honey and coconut. 

‘Tea, love?’

‘Please.’

Under the sheets she stretched, spreading her arms and legs as far as they could go to wake her tired muscles. Her hands rested subconsciously atop her stomach. Her little bump was finally big enough to not be mistaken with a big lunch. 

‘Good morning, little bump,’ she said, rubbing soothing circles across her stomach. 

A fluttering sensation in her stomach caused her to gasp. Her hands stopped rubbing in her surprise, and the fluttering ceased. She sat up in her excitement, staring down at the stretched cotton covering her stomach. 

‘Can you hear me, little bump?’

The fluttering sensation returned. 

‘James,’ she called, but he didn’t seem to hear. She tried a little louder. ‘James!’

She heard something smash from downstairs, then thundering steps up towards their bedroom. James stood in the doorway, panting with the effort exerted to get there in such a hurry.

‘Did something happen? Are you okay?’

She beckoned him closer, her other hand still on her stomach and eyes alight with excitement though unfocused. The bed dipped as James joined her; when Lily lifted her eyes to his face she found it fraught with concern. Her hands cupped his face, smoothing the lines that were forming with her thumbs. 

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘With me?’ he pointed to himself. ‘Lil, you just screeched my name and scared me half to death. Or did you forget?’

‘You thought -- Oh!’ One hand fell to her stomach again as the fluttering reappeared. ‘I think our little bump can hear our voices.’

Lily grabbed James’ hand and moved it around the front of her stomach to the fluttering. 

‘Lily --?’ James was looking at her as if she were mad. 

‘Talk to the baby, James.’ Both her hands were pressing his to her stomach. 

‘Er, okay -- hello little bump, this is your Dad. I think your Mum may have-’

He interrupted himself with a gasp. Lily was smiling so wide her cheeks were hurting and her eyes began to water. She watched several emotions play across his face -- surprise, amazement, glee -- before the first tear slid down his cheek. Excitement, happiness and love bubbled up her body and spilled from her chest in laughter. James’ free hand caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Taking extra care not to squash the bump growing between them, he caught her lips with his own, catching a few of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. 

‘That’s our little bump,’ he said after, lips still close enough that she could feel his words on her own. 

James’ thumb was rubbing small circles into her stomach where the fluttering was strongest. Their heads were bowing against each other, both looking down to watch the small vibrations of her stomach. The emotions that had bubbled up as laughter earlier were now spilling out in choked sobs. 

‘Lily?’ 

James’ voice was so soft she almost didn’t hear it over herself. When she caught his eye he was smiling at her, a smile she had only seen once before when she’d told him about her pregnancy. 

‘I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but this is the happiest moment of my life.’

* * *

In the week since she had felt the first fluttering of her little bump, Lily had learned there was no doubt (not that there ever was) that this child was James’ offspring. The movements were incessant, she couldn’t even go to the toilet without some excitement from her little bump. 

James, of course, thought it was the greatest thing to happen since the invention of Quidditch. She couldn’t find it in herself to be mad with him though; when his face lit up like the sun every single time his hands were on her stomach, as if she were the switch and he were the light. And, to be fair, he wasn’t with her every second of the day when she was being held hostage by her wriggling little bump. She wasn’t able to continue her healer training at this stage in her pregnancy; so she spent her days at home, trying to keep up with the theory side of things. But James still left every morning at eight to continue his mentoring as a cursebreaker under the Ministry, and didn’t return home until after five. Her and little bump both missed him during those long hours. 

The Thursday after that first kick, she lay in bed awake just before the sun, when everything was cooler. Only she was a furnace, and couldn’t remember what the chill of the morning felt like, and wasn’t sure she’d ever known. Her little bump squirmed around as she stared at the ceiling, her hand instinctively cradling her stomach. James’s hand was resting across her stomach from where he’d held her protectively in his sleep. His soft snores were tickling her left ear, but she could sense he was close to stirring. Right on cue, his chest expended against her arm as he inhaled the morning air. 

‘Morning,’ Lily said, her voice still rough from sleep despite being awake for at least thirty minutes. 

‘Morning, love,’ he said, greeting her with a kiss to her cheek. ‘You too, little bump.’

He bent his head down to sprinkle kisses across the small section of exposed skin from her too-small t-shirt, whee his unshaven chin tickled her stomach. Soft laughter spilled over her lips. 

‘Stop it.’

He grinned up at her, so that she could barely see over her stomach. ‘Jealous?’

‘What gave it away?’

He kissed her stomach one last time before cosying up next to her again, pulling her close to him so that she was leaning on his shoulder. They lay together like that, both with a hand on Lily’s stomach, feeling as the little bump settled down and nodded off to sleep. Lily watched as the morning light crept through the window, slowly brightening the room. That is until a niggling in her bladder quickly turned into an emergency. 

‘Everything okay?’

‘Baby’s fallen asleep on my bladder, is all,’ Lily called from the small en suite. 

‘I don’t think I will ever understand how or why that happens.’ 

After washing up she found the bedroom empty, so decided to walk downstairs and found James in the kitchen. He was spouting warm water from his wand into two large mugs of tea, passing her one as she joined him. She burnt her tongue with her first sip, hissing with the pain. James smiled at her from over his own.  

‘Hopefully our little bump will have more patience than you.’

‘Sadly, I don’t there’s much hope with you for a father.’

Their laughter woke the little bump, bringing back the fluttering in her stomach. 

‘Yes, little bump, we were talking about you,’ she said, rubbing her stomach. 

James pulled Lily into his side, leaning his head on top of hers. She left her mug on the counter and wrapped her hands around James’s neck, playing with the hair at his nape. 

‘I can’t believe we made a baby,’ she said, nuzzling her nose against his. 

‘I’ve been told I’m quite brilliant.’

Lily rolled her eyes but she was laughing. James pulled his wand from the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and pointed it at the wireless in the corner of the kitchen. Music resounded throughout the kitchen and was spilling into the living room. James whisked her around the room, taking her by surprise. He was graceful, arms extended and back arched elegantly even though he was joking with her. As the song finished they collapsed on the lounge together, listening to the announcer.

‘That was Cecilia Warbeck with  _ A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love _ . It’s 10 minutes to nine, here’s your weather update.’

Lily gasped. ‘It’s nine already? Shit, we need to go.’

* * *

Lily sat on the thinly-cushioned patient’s bed with James standing to her left. Their healer -- a short, bubbly woman called Charlotte -- passed her a small vial with a green potion. 

‘I’ll need you to drink that whole vial there, Lily, and then I can get started.’

When she uncorked the vial, she was instantly overcome with the smell of cinnamon sugar. She drank quickly, swallowing it all in one mouthful. Charlotte took the empty vial, placing it on top of the trolley next to her. 

‘Brilliant. Now, I just need you to lay down -- there we go,’ said Charlotte, as Lily laid back, ‘and just lift your shirt up so that your stomach is exposed.’

Lily gave an involuntary shiver as the cool touched her skin. James put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her shoulder to warm her up. She was smiling fondly at him when Charlotte squeezed a gel onto her skin. Lily jumped with shock, but the gel was warm and tingling on her skin. She watched as Charlotte picked up her wand and tapped on Lily’s stomach, seemingly at random. She shared a look of confusion with James before Charlotte cleared her throat.

‘Do you want to know the sex?’

‘Yes,’ James said, without hesitation.

Lily’s mouth quirked trying to hide her laughter, as she nodded her head in agreement. 

‘Brilliant. Just a minute, I just need to see… Yes that’s perfect.’ 

Charlotte cleaned off Lily’s stomach, then pointed her wand at a pad and quill Lily hadn’t noticed until that moment. The quill scribbled furiously in a way that made Lily wonder if she should be worried. 

‘Don’t worry about the quill, love; just need to write down heart rate and so on. Okay, are we ready?’ Charlotte looked at them both expectantly. James squeezed her shoulder in his excitement. ‘You’re having a boy!’

A wet warmth was dripping onto her shoulder; when Lily looked up she found James silently sobbing, the biggest grin on his face. Her heart was expanding in her chest, threatening to bubble up and spill from her mouth in a scream of delight. Grabbing onto the front of James’s jumper, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. She licked the salt off his lips, and he from hers; teeth knocked against teeth because they were smiling so much. 

‘We’re having a boy,’ James said, softly, his lips still brushing against her own. 

* * *

The lock turned in the front door earlier than Lily was expecting. She left the meal she was preparing to simmer on the stove as she panicked over where to hide his present. She threw it inside a random cupboard just in time to return to her stirring without seeming suspicious. James walked through the archway into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

‘You’re home early,’ she said, turning in his arms to face him. 

‘Morgana let me have an early mark.’ He kissed her in greeting.

‘Oh, is it a special occasion?’ She turned back to the stove to hide her smile. 

‘I know what you’re doing, you’re not as sly as you think.’

‘No idea what you’re talking about.’

Lily was watching him in her periphery as he turned away, smiling to himself. He opened one of the cupboards to her left, which Lily realised too late was the one where his present was stashed. The golden-wrapped gift fell onto the countertop, making Lily wince. James picked up the gift and turned to her with an expectant smirk. 

‘No idea, hm?’

‘I do hope our son is as modest as you.’

James left the gift on the countertop and wrapped his arms around her waist again. His hands were resting on her stomach; up until then their little boy was fast asleep, but with the sound of his father’s voice he was wide awake.

‘I love you,’ James said, his chin resting on her shoulder. 

Lily was leaning her head back on his shoulder, relishing in the massage he was giving her stomach. Pregnancy was not as glamorous as everyone had made it seem, and every muscle in her body was constantly aching. The curry she was making bubbled on the stove, bringing her back to reality.

‘Hungry?’

She pulled her wand from her back pocket, flicking it to set the table for five people. There was a knock on their front door and James went to answer, leaving her to dish up. 

‘Prongs, open up or I’ll be forced to break in.’

‘No one is forcing you Padfoot.’

‘We could just unlock the door with magic.’

‘Using  _ alohamora _ is nowhere near as fun as kicking it down, Wormy.’

Lily was smiling to herself as they bickered on her front porch. Before it could go any further, James opened the door and ushered them in.

‘Happy birthday, mate.’ Remus was first in the door and James pulled him into a hug. 

Remus walked into the dining room where Lily was setting a large bowl of rice in the middle. He looked peaky, and Lily was reminded of the full moon’s approach. Peter was next, stumbling through from the hallway in the clumsy way he usually did. His eyes skittered about the room, landing on Lily and Remus on the other side of the table. He had always seemed nervous around Lily, and she couldn’t figure out what it was. 

There was a crash in the next room when Sirius walked in, followed by Sirius’ bellowing laughter. 

‘Sirius Black, you better fix that mess or you won’t be eating tonight,’ Lily called out. 

‘Oh Evans, as if I would ever be so rude to leave a mess. I was raised with manners,’ he said as he walked in. 

He walked over to her and squeezed her in a hug, almost lifting her off the floor. When he let go, he bent down to face her stomach. 

‘Hullo baby Prongs.’

James snorted from where he was leaning in the doorway. The familiar sound caught Lily’s attention, and she caught his eye across the room. The way he looked at her still took her breath away; even after years of being together, even in a room full of people. 

As if by an unspoken agreement, they all took a seat at the table and began piling food onto their plates. Lily was still unsure of her cooking skills; she watched as each of them tasted their first mouthful, making sure they were pleased. She had worked off a family recipe Euphemia had given her for James’s favourite dinner, a spicy vindaloo curry. She was worried the spice might upset her stomach, but Euphemia had assured her she ate it all the time with James and felt just fine. 

‘This is delicious, Lil,’ James said, squeezing her hand on the table. 

The dinner passed quickly, with jibes and jokes, in the usual way a Marauders Family Dinner did. Lily was overcome with laughter several times throughout the evening. Gifts were opened, though Lily kept hers for when they were alone. When eventually they rose to leave, James walked them out the door waving goodbye. Lily cleared the table with a wave of her wand, and went to retrieve where her gift was sitting on the counter all night. 

She found him sitting on their lounge. She joined him, curling up beside him and handed him her gift. He unwrapped it carefully; she was watching his face as he did so. The wrapping paper revealed a small framed photograph. It was black, with a small white blob moving around in the frame. 

‘Is this - what is this?’ James said, turning to her.

‘I went to a muggle doctor today, while you at work. You don’t need to worry,’ she said, at the concern creasing his brow. ‘I got an ultrasound. It’s what muggles use to see their babies.’

‘So this is - that’s our little boy?’

Lily was nodding, smiling as the pieces were fitting themselves together in his head. 

‘How did you get it to move? I didn’t think muggle photos could.’

‘They don’t; there’s a potion you can dip them in, though, to make them wizard photos.’

‘Look,’ he said, pointing to the photo. ‘He’s waving.’

‘Happy birthday, James.’

* * *

The kitchen had only just been tidied after dinner, when Lily’s stomach began to rumble. James was looking at her from the corner of his eye when she turned to him, somewhat pleading. 

‘No. Lily, no. There’s always crumbs in the bed.’

‘Please, I promise I’ll share with you.’

‘I don’t even like ginger snaps.’ 

James turned back to the book open in his lap.

‘You would dare deprive your son of the biscuits he desires?’

James sighed; she knew she’d already won. He marked his place in the book, closing it and placing it on the nightstand.

‘That’s not fair.’

‘It’s absolutely fair, since I’m carrying your child.’ She was smiling wickedly at him.

James rolled onto his side so he was leaning with his elbow on the pillow and head in his palm. He kissed her, more sensually than she had expected (though maybe that was the hormones talking). When he pulled back she was breathless and slightly dazed. He chuckled when he noticed, and she tried to hide the warmth in her cheeks behind her own book.

‘You’re not going to change my mind just by kissing me.’

‘Well, it was worth a try.’ At this Lily let out her own chuckle. 

James leaned behind him and picked up his wand from the nightstand. Within seconds of him waving it the open packet of ginger snaps from their pantry was landing gently between them. Lily returned the kiss James had given her moments earlier.

‘You’re the best husband I’ve ever had,’ Lily said through a mouthful of biscuit. 

Crumbs flew across the covers. Lily was covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter at the look on James’s face. 

‘I  _ told _ you there’s always crumbs. It’s like you do it on purpose.’

She moved the open packet to her own nightstand and picked up her wand, siphoning the crumbs from the covers and flicking her wrist to eliminate them. After placing her wand back on the nightstand she snuggled up next to James. He wrapped his arm around her instinctively, allowing her to rest her cheek on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry, my love. I solemnly swear I won’t eat in bed for the rest of this pregnancy.’

He peeled his eyes away from his book to look at her seriously. ‘You know you can’t break a solemn oath, right? Or I’d have to leave you for treason.’

Lily snorted. Upon seeing James’s grave expression, she quickly changed her own to sincere and nodded. 

‘Good, because that would kill me.’ 

* * *

‘What do you think of Charles?’

Lily was sitting on the kitchen counter reading a baby names book while James was cooking their lunch. He turned, facing her with a look of doubt. 

‘That’s a no, then.’

‘Don’t you think it’s a bit too posh?’

‘What’s wrong with posh?’

‘Nothing, if you’re into a stiff upper-lip.’

‘It’s just a name, James.’ She crossed it off the list she had made all the same. 

James turned back to his cooking, stirring the broth and adding spices Lily didn’t recognise. 

‘It needs to be something dashing, something like--’

‘We’re not calling him James Potter Junior, your head won’t fit through the door.’

‘I wasn’t going to suggest James,’ he said, feigning offence. 

Lily gave him a pointed look, to which he responded with a sheepish grin. He kissed her nose quickly, ducking away so she couldn’t whack him with the book she held. Lily ran her fingers through her hair, almost tugging it out in frustration. How did anyone agree on a name for their child? It seemed impossible. 

She continued flicking through the pages, circling those she liked the look of. 

‘I do have a real suggestion,’ James said. 

Lily looked up from the page she was on, where she had just found the perfect name. Maybe their son would just have two first names. 

‘My grandad, I only met him a couple of times because he was so old when I was born. I just remember him being so much fun to be around. His name was Harry - well Henry, but no one ever called him that.’

‘You’re joking.’

James was looking at her, puzzled. ‘Er, no?’

‘I just mean - that’s the exact name that I just fell in love with in this book.’

James was grinning at her like a fool, a face she suspected was mirrored on her own. He left their lunch bubbling away, walking over to stand in front of her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle, trapping him. Her stomach was big enough that it was separating them, so much so she could barely reach his mouth with her own. That’s when he began to kick. 

‘He’s awake,’ James said in delight. He bent down to her stomach to talk to the baby. ‘Hiya Harry. Do you like your name?’

James had his hands on her stomach as well as an ear pressed up to it. The sight made Lily simultaneously burst into giggles and tears. 

‘I think he loves it.’

* * *

In the middle of June, the last thing a very pregnant Lily wanted to do was move off the lounge. Her feet had swollen twice their size, none of her clothes felt like they fit, and -- to top it all off -- she was a walking furnace, thanks to the extra blood pumping around her body. But Marlene had  _ insisted _ that Lily have a baby shower, threatened her even, to get her there. Lily had to admit she was intrigued by the idea; she’d never been to a wizarding baby shower (or a muggle one, but she more or less knew what they entailed) and wanted to know what they were like. In practice, though, she couldn’t reach her feet to put on her shoes and get out the door. 

‘James,’ she called, exasperated. 

She heard him bounding down the stairs before she saw him. 

‘Everything alright?’ 

‘Can you help me put on my boots?’ She could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter, but he was failing miserably. ‘Don’t laugh at me,’ she whined. 

He pecked her forehead in apology before kneeling in front of her to help with her shoes. 

‘Surely some pregnant witch invented a spell to help with this. I feel like a giant quaffle.’

James didn’t even try to hold in his laughter this time. ‘You’re almost there, Lil.’

‘Thanks for the encouragement.’ He was so sweet to her, but she was jacked up on hormones and it was too easy to become cranky with him. She might feel guilty if she could feel anything other than humongous. 

When he had zipped her in she pushed herself up from the lounge and James quickly rose to steady her. She wasn’t used to being so off balance. 

‘Are you sure you want to go today?’ James said, his arms still holding onto her own.

Lily almost cried. It was one of those days. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as she could with the melon-sized bump in between them. 

‘I love you,’ she said into his neck. 

‘Love you too. I’ll be here when you get home.’

Lily managed to pull herself away and waddle over to the fireplace. She flooed herself to Marlene’s flat in London. She stepped onto the hearth at the other end to find Marlene waiting for her in a nearby armchair. Marlene rose quickly to help her through, dusting ashes from Lily’s shoulders as she did so. Marlene pulled her into a tight hug, surprising Lily, but Lily squeezed back appreciatively. 

‘How are you?’

‘Sweating and swollen,’ Lily said in complaint. 

Sweat was beading on her upper lip. Marlene had noticed, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by. Lily tried wiping it away inconspicuously, only to be the subject of Marlene’s cackle. 

‘It’s not funny!’ Lily said, despite laughing herself. 

Marlene wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding Lily to the door. ‘Come on, or we’ll be late.’

‘I wasn’t told there would be walking involved.’

‘Get your knickers out of their knot, it’s only across the road.’

Marlene lead her to a small cafe across the road, which at first glance was seemingly abandoned. It was a front she’d come to know in the wizarding world to keep muggles away. When Marlene pushed open the battered front door, she was pleasantly surprised to see the group of people waiting for her. The most surprising guest of all: her estranged sister. 

‘Tuney?’

She stood slightly apart from the rest of the group, her nose pointed up and upper lip stiff. She was holding a tiny ball of moving blankets; Lily half wondered if someone had given her something enchanted by mistake, until she realised the wriggling was a baby. At the sight of her sister, Petunia’s face softened somewhat. Lily shuffled to her sister, tears blurring her vision. 

‘His name is Dudley,’ are the first words Petunia says to her that aren’t ice cold in almost a decade. 

‘He’s so tiny.’ Lily said, mesmerised by his tiny little fingers. ‘Thank you so much for coming.’

Lily wrapped an arm around Petunia’s waist from the side in an awkward side hug, leaning her head on Petunia’s shoulder. Petunia was shocked by the affection, but softened, leaning her cheek on Lily’s sweating head. 

It was only after that Lily realised the entire cafe was decorated in blue; cups and plates; streamers and balloons; hydrangeas and hyacinths and forget-me-nots; even the wait staff had blue aprons on. She looked around the room, captivated by the details. All for her and her little boy. 

Finally, she recognised the rest of her guests. Mary was there, and the only other person Petunia seemed comfortable talking to; she waved from where she stood listening to Petunia talk about redecorating. Emmeline greeted her with a kiss to her cheek, handing her a glass of iced water. Dorcas Meadowes, whom she hadn’t seen since her wedding due to her busy schedule -- such is the life of an auror. Euphemia was there, of course, her eyes twinkling as they always did. She was chatting up a storm with Minnie -- though Lily would never call her that to her face. 

Marlene tapped a knife against her glass, calling everyone’s attention. ‘Thank you everyone for joining us in celebrating baby Potter. If everyone would take their seats, our lunch will be served.’

Lily took a seat in the middle of the table, which was also closest to the bathroom. She was surrounded by love and laughter. Euphemia had somehow charmed Petunia into talking to her, which made Lily laugh. The wait staff brought out platters piled high with food. Lily’s mouth was watering at the sight. She ate one of everything and went back for seconds, all while laughing and talking with her favourite women in the world. When everyone was finished the plates were cleared. Lily was full to the brim, but then Marlene brought out a three-tiered blue cake and she couldn’t leave without trying a piece. Even Petunia was enjoying herself. Lily was sure she would need to be rolled out the door. At the very least, pushed on something with wheels. 

She had forgotten about the gift aspect of a baby shower until it was time to go. With Marlene’s help she squeezed them all into her magically enlarged purse, promising to write to everyone her thank you. She went around the room hugging her goodbyes, leaving her sister for last. 

‘I can’t believe you’re here,’ Lily said. 

‘It may surprise you to know I missed my annoying little sister too.’

Lily rolled her eyes, but pulled Petunia into their awkward side hug again. 

* * *

On July 30th, Lily was a week past her due date and perpetually in a bad mood because of it. She was grumbling on the lounge to herself while reading the latest issue of  _ Potion Pioneers _ . James had been called into work for an ‘emergency’ -- though she had a suspicion he would take any opportunity to get away from her in her current state. 

She was about to undertake the lengthy task of rising from the lounge, when she felt a sharp pain building in her stomach. 

‘Fuck,’ she muttered. As the intensity of the pain grew she began groaning louder and louder. 

The pain subsided, leaving her panting. She heaved herself off the lounge and into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. Glancing at her watched, she noticed it was half one; James should be on his lunch break. She pulled her wand from her top knot. 

‘ _ Expecto patronum _ .’ The silvery doe of her patronus materialised from her wand, ready for her command. ‘James, meet me at St Mungo’s.’

The doe disappeared with her message. Lily hobbled to the stairs to retrieve the hospital bag she’d put together. Halfway up, she was hit with another contraction. 

‘Merlin’s saggy bollocks,’ she swore as the pain hit. 

She caught her breath and waddled across the landing to their bedroom, where she’d left the bag on her nightstand. It only occurred to her after she picked it up that she could have just summoned it from downstairs. With bag in hand, she slipped on a pair of slides -- the only shoes she could get on herself -- and wobbled back downstairs. Before she could make it into the fireplace, a third contraction. She was running out of curse words to help her through the pain. 

When she was able to stand upright again, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, shouting St Mungo’s as she did. The green flames swirled around her, making her feel slightly woozy when she stepped out at the other end. James was there waiting for her, and helped her out of the fireplace. 

‘Alright, Lily?’ 

Lily nearly punched him, but he was saved by another wave of pain. She squeezed his hand so hard she thought it might break. 

‘Ow,’ he said, flexing his hand when she let go. ‘I’m kidding!’ 

James helped her to a chair in the waiting room before advising the receptionist they had arrived. Charlotte greeted them almost immediately, and ushered them down a short corridor to a private room. 

‘You get comfortable in here, dear, and I’ll come check how far along you are in a moment.’ Charlotte dashed away, closing the door behind her. 

Lily collapsed on the bed available, already exhausted. James took her shoes off, leaving them by the bed. He picked up the hospital bag and pulled out the light cotton dress Lily had packed. 

‘Want to get changed?’

‘Give me a minute,’ she said, but it came out as more of a groan due to the contraction taking over her body. 

The pain eased, and she was able to think clearly again. She swung her legs off the bed in an attempt to stand, but James pushed her gently back onto the bed. He helped her with her shirt first, then the shorts she had somehow put on that morning. Just as he had pulled the dress over her head, Charlotte came knocking. 

‘Only me! Okay, let’s see how we’re going in here.’ 

Charlotte tapped her wand on various areas of Lily’s stomach, muttering to herself as she did so. She then asked Lily to lay on her back with her feet up. Charlotte used a cool, metal rod to how dilated she was.  

‘Hm,’ she said. 

Lily looked at James with worry. ‘What is it? Is everything okay?’

‘No need to worry, dear. You’re just not very far, is all. About three centimetres. It might be a long night.’

‘Night? It’s only two in the afternoon,’ Lily said. 

Charlotte gave her a pointed look over her glasses before leaving the room again. 

* * *

After 15 hours of labour, Lily finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Lily heard his cries and immediately felt the tears falling from her own eyes. James was standing right next to her, an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he kissed her quickly, before Charlotte pushed their baby into her arms. He was so tiny, he was light as air. His hair was dark like James, with the same warm complexion. 

James caressed his tiny little face, wiping the mess from his eyes. His crying stopped; Lily watched as he looked around the room. She wasn’t sure how well he could see, but she knew he knew who she was. 

‘Hi, my beautiful boy.’

He kicked his foot in response. All the fingers of one of his tiny hands were wrapped around James’s pinky. 

‘He looks exactly like you, James.’ Lily couldn’t tear her eyes away from their little boy, but she knew he was crying from the sound of his sniffling. 

‘I can’t believe we have a little boy. Our baby boy.’ 

Lily wiggled over so James could join her on the bed. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. Charlotte walked back into the room, though neither of them noticed until she let out a small cough. 

‘Just need a name for the birth certificate, dear.’

‘Harry,’ said James.

‘No middle name?’

‘We never --’

‘James,’ said Lily.

Charlotte nodded, scribbling the name with her quill before leaving them again. 

‘I thought you said we couldn’t call him James because my head will grow too big?’

‘Still true,’ Lily said. James snorted in her ear. ‘But he looks exactly like you, and I love you both so much my heart might burst, so I just decided.’

‘You just decided. Well, I guess I don’t have a choice.’ 

She could feel his smile in the way he kissed her cheek. Lily pulled her eyes away from Harry to turn James’s head towards her and kiss him. She kissed him fiercely, her hand caressing his cheek and tongue tracing the outline of his lips. 

‘No, you don’t,’ she said, breathless against his lips. 

She turned back to gaze adoringly at the wriggling baby in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought! Come find me on tumblr @wotcherpotter.


End file.
